merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Strangers and Soldiers Prologue
Author's Note #1: The events that occur in this story are based off Human .4. The story was written by Mike A. Lancaster, and this author is not affiliated with Human .4 in any way. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Hybrid .4. This will only make sense if you read the linked story above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- If only I'd seen this coming. Things would have been so much better, for me, for him, and for 'her. Actually, I owe her one big apology. I treated her so wrong, and she has every right to hate me. I deserve it.'' ''None of us asked for this. We didn't want to be put into this position where the fate of Earth is in our hands. We only liked it in fiction, because the good guys always won. '''But this is as real as it gets. One wrong move, and the world is destroyed.'' This is what I have to do: tell the story, as I remember it. "Do you even know how to play this freaking game?" 5:16 p.m., June 30, 2014. I was playing Minecraft with Tess. We'd been battling out some Creepers, and they'd blown up our Penis Fountain that shoots lava....and my girlfriend-four times in a row. "Darn it, I hate Creepers!" Tess whined through my headphones. She didn't go to my school, but we'd met through the game. "Like, for real, all they're good for is blowing up zombies!" I adjusted my mike so she could hear me. "Yeah, and that's why we don't mess with 'em-their greatest aspect is their greatest weakness. Now our Penis Fountain is a...Pour Lava-nis Fountain." "I spent a long freaking time on that Fountain, don't you dare insult it!" My girlfriend scoffed, hitting my avatar with her sword teasingly. "Great, you just killed me!" I groaned, as the "You Died!" screen appeared on my computer. "Now I'll have to rot in Purgatory, with all the zombies!" Tess laughed. We weren't really mad at each other, we were just having fun. That's why I was happy to have her, and nobody else. "Hey, listen, we have to talk." "Yeah, sure. Same time tomorrow? I'm going on a campout with Trevor, but I'll be back by noon." I leaned back in my seat, unaware of what she was preparing to say. "Ethan, no. We have to talk now." She insisted, in a more serious tone. "In the fall, I'll be attending a University, so I that I can a degree in computer graphics. But...it's in Tokyo." I was confused. "Like, Tokyo, Japan? Awesome! What's the problem?" "The problem is there's a thirteen hour time difference, moron!" My girlfriend shouted through my headphones. "Okay, geez, you don't have to yell!" I shuddered, since I had my volume up so high. "I think I get it, you're going far far away, so no more hanging out together! Why are you telling me this now?" She didn't respond. "Tess, you still there?" "....Yes." "What's your deal? Why don't we worry about that in August?" "....I'm leaving in an hour." "What?!" "I didn't know how to break it to you without hurting your feelings!" "You can't just leave me! You're one of the only people that understands what it's like to be alone!" "Ethan, you'll be alright without me! Aren't you going off to college too?" Not exactly. "Well, yeah, but-" "See, everything will be fine!" Tess comforted me. "I'll keep in touch during vacations and holidays, and you'll have a great time wherever you're going!" "You shoulda told me sooner." I grumbled. She sniffed. "Bye, Ethan!" I watched, in complete rage and horror, as my girlfriend disconnected from the server, and hung up on me. To express my anger, I threw myself into the lava the broken Penis Fountain was pouring out. That made me feel better. "Dad says to come down for dinner." My idiot sister, Kylie, rudely barged into my room. "And are you still playing that stupid game? You need to do more productive things with your life." "Hey, you're the one that's twenty-two and living in our parent's basement." I spat at her, reaching for my backpack and phone. Kylie scrunched her nose. It was true, but she was planning on moving out as soon as possible. "Ugh, you're gonna be the one down there in a month, because you didn't get accepted into college!" "We'll see about that, Little Miss Perfect." I got out of my seat, and headed down the stairs, to the front door. "Oh, and tell Dad I'm spending the night at Trevor's. We're gonna be giving a brain transplant!" "Auugh, that's like, totes disgusting!" She slammed the door in my face, and that ended our conversation. ---- That night, at the campout, my dreams tore me apart on the inside. I stand above a cliff, watching as the sun slowly rises into the sky. The warmth of its beams touches my skin, making me smile. It has watched humanity since the beginning, and will be until the moment all of the power it holds drains. It is my friend, and it has kept me warm. It has kept me safe. Behind me, I can hear music. I am unsure as to where it comes from, but it is not something I bother worrying about. All that matters is the feeling of pleasure I'm feeling, knowing now that I am no longer alone. Now, I finally have someone to keep me company. Someone takes my hand. It is Tess. She smiles at me, with a bright twinkle in her eyes. Another hand rests upon my shoulder, and I can tell that it belongs to Trevor. The three of us look up at our star, as it soars past the clouds, and dives into the sea. '' ''Just for that moment, everything was perfect. And then, that single moment ended. I turn to look at Tess, and her beautiful smiles fades away. She stares out on the horizon, a look of fear and dread crossing her face. "It is coming." "None of us can stop it." Trevor agrees, his grin having also been replaced. "All we can do now, is wait." "Wait for what?" I try to ask, but they do not hear me. They are too focused on what is approaching us. The sun had changed colors while I had been looking away. Where there had once been a vibrant shade of yellow-orange, was a vile color of purple-pink. It looks pretty, but I feel as though it is just the opposite. Yet, it has not covered all the eye can see. Where I stand, there is still gold, but it is turning to purple as the clouds draw closer. When the clouds reach us, I shut my eyes. Fear overwhelms my chest, and Tess lets go of my hand. I feel cold, in fact, I feel more cold than I have ever felt in all my life. Just then, the feeling goes away, as if it was never there to start. As I open my eyes, the first thing I can see is Trevor. I can tell something is off about him. I turn to look at Tess, and she is the exact same way. What happened? "You chose to miss it." Tess hisses, giving me a shove. "We would've been together forever, but yet, you made the choice to not become one of us." I am grabbed harshly by Trevor. "This would've been your chance to get everything you've dreamt for, but you refused. In saying no, you have made the decision to be left you behind, and forgotten by all you have known and loved." "What are you talking about?" Once again, I try to ask, but my friend ignores me. Now, Trevor and Tess have been joined. Among them are millions of people, of different age, of different size, and of different height. I recognize many of them from back up in North Dakota, and from my high school. I see my Mom, my Dad, and Kylie within the group, their eyes glaring upon me. But they are led by none other than Madeline Ervin. "You are unimportant now." She says, her cold hands landing on my shoulders. Her eyes, which I could've sworn were actually brown, are now dark purple. "Begone." She pushes me backward, and I fall off the cliff. I don't scream, I just look up at her. '' ''Now she has Trevor, Tess, Kylie, and everyone else on her side, and she is more than proud of what she has done. They all watch, in almost sympathy, as I land into the water. Falling deeper... Deeper... Deeper... And then, too deep to ever reach the surface ever again. Help me... Category:Stories Category:SAS Parts Category:Prologues Category:The Upgrade Parts